Born to be Strong
by Narugirl101
Summary: Sakura is an orphan that no one wants and everyone hates. Once the Akatsuki adopts her, her life changes for the better. But now...what happens when she gets a mission to Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is the first chapter of Born to be Strong. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sadly...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sakura stood outside cleaning up her weapons. Just in time to, an employee from Konoha Orphanage came to find her.

"Sakura! Come on!"

Sakura sighed and went towards the woman. "I'm coming."

Once they got to the orphanage, Sakura went up to her room like she usually does. She put away her weapons and grinned to herself proudly. She had managed to hit her target more than yesterday (she got ten yesterday).

The three kids that always bully her barged in. Their names are Toyama, Yukio, and Yomo. They were a year older than her. The girl in the middle, Toyama, sneered. "Where is it ugly?"

Sakura took out the money and gave it to Toyama. She snatched it and counted the money. She growled. "There's less than yesterday!"

Sakura looked at her with blank eyes. "There were fewer costumers than yesterday, so that means fewer tips. Did you ever think of that?"

Toyama growled then slapped her. "Well you should have worked harder! Didn't you learn from last time?"

Toyama stepped away and looked at the two boys. "Yukio, Yomo, you know what to do."

They nodded and closed in on Sakura, who held a blank expression.

In the end they left from a beat up and bruised Sakura, who was on the edge of crying.

This happens every day. Sakura is forced to work (she sneaks out) every day and get tips. It funds the bullies and they spend it on snacks. They expect to get more money than the last time or Sakura will get a beating.

Why doesn't Sakura lock the door? Well the last time she did when she went downstairs they gave her a harsh beating and demanded all the money she made.

So you see why.

Sakura changed into pjs, than went to bed.

This is the six year old hell life of Sakura Hurano.

Does it get better?

Yes. Yes it does.

* * *

><p><strong>It's finished! The next chapter should be coming soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter is up! Fast right? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sakura woke up the next morning and put on a plain black shirt and a red skirt.

She went down to the living room (sorta), or the place where there's a couch, a few toys, and a TV. In other words, it's the place all orphans come to relax and socialize.

Sakura sat on the far side of the couch, away from the rest of the kids. She wondered what else she could do. She could go train.

She's wanted to be a ninja for a long time. She has kunai, shurikin, and even a black blade that was given to her by the weapons maker in the village.

She knows how to channel her chakra, she knows how to do the shadow clone jutsu and substitution jutsu. She just wonders if anyone could train her. And she's actually smart…..maybe she could visit the library? She knows a few librarians there and they let her into their small scroll room, so she knows quite a lot on the ninja world. And she has the intelligence of an ANBU captain.

She is, what you would call, a prodigy. If she had a bloodline (maybe she does…)….she would probably be the most powerful 6yr old in Konoha.

Sakura was about to get up and ask if she could go to the library, when the caretaker came in…with a man.

And when this happens…..someone's getting adopted.

Every kid stopped what they were doing. They all turned to see the man standing in the doorway. Except Sakura, who just looked down with a blank expression. She could feel the powerful chakra radiating off of the man, so she knew he was a ninja.

She also noticed the slashed headband in his pocket, which is something a regular person wouldn't see. Sakura could tell this was a Henge; she's done a Henge plenty of times.

"So who would you like to adopt?" The caretaker asked

Sakura felt someone looking at her. She turned to see the man. He was looking at her with pity and comfort. She just looked back with a blank expression that showed intelligence and slight sadness.

He went to her. "I chose her."

"A-Are you sure?" The caretaker asked. "There's plenty more….er…pleasing girls to adopt-"

"I. Chose. Her." He said as if she was stupid.

"O-Ok." The caretaker said as the man picked Sakura up.

"What's your name?"

"Sakura." She said

"W-Well come with me to get the papers." The caretaker said.

The man put Sakura down and went with the caretaker to another room.

Toyama came up to Sakura. "How could you be picked?"

"Are you just mad that I took your chance of getting adopted?" Sakura asked with no emotion.

"Shut up!" Toyama yelled then slapped Sakura

She looked back at her with no emotion. "You're just mad that you're alone, just like me." Sakura went back on the couch and sat down. She turned so they wouldn't see her putting her chakra into her hands and heal the bruise that formed on her cheek.

"Sakura."

She turned to see the caretaker with the man. Sakura sighed. "I need to get my things." And she went to her room. She packed her things (which weren't a lot) and packed her kunai, shurikin, and her blade, which she strapped to her back. She went back to the living room to see the man. "I'm ready."

The man smirked then picked her up. He walked to Konoha's gates until he got across, after that he ran. Once they got far enough from Konoha he stopped.

Sakura jumped down from his arms and landed on the ground. She took out a kunai with grace and pointed it at him. "Tell me who you are. I can tell it's a Henge and you have a slashed head protector in your pocket."

He put up an eyebrow. "I knew I saw intelligence, un." He canceled the Henge to show himself.

"Deidara of the Akatsuki specializes in long range and uses clay bombs to attack." Sakura said with no emotion as if she read it out of a book

"Wow. I didn't expect you to know me un."

Sakura stepped back. "If you want me for anything all I have is my unnatural strength."

He sighed. "We don't want you for that! We want to keep you and be with you. We want to treat you like…..family un."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Family? I never had family…."

Deidara smiled then put out a hand. "We'll take care of you. We might even train you un!"

Sakura took the hand. "Ok….I might not be worth it though."

Deidara took her and made sure she was comfortable in his arms before running towards his base.

Did Sakura's new life just start?

Yes. Yes it did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't worry! I'm still alive! I'm sorry for taking so long! I wanted to make sure it was good and I didn't rush the story. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Sakura opened her eyes to a black and red room, something more her style. She remembered Deidara taking her to the base. She must've dozed off.

Sakura got of the bed and went to the closet. She found a black long sleeve dress that went to her knees. She got a black ribbon and tied it to her hair. She looked for her blade, which she found in a draw with her weapons. She wanted to make sure no one touched them.

Finally, she got up and left the room, she was in the mood to learn more about the ninja world.

Sakura's stomach growled.

Ok, food first library later.

Sakura went through twists and turns. She wondered how anyone could go through here.

She kept on going around until she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a man with raven black hair and lines on both sides of his nose. He had calm onyx eyes.

Sakura looked up at him with a blank look but had slight wonder in her eyes.

"Sakura. I guess you are up."

"Itachi." She said in a voice with no emotion. She could guess Deidara probably introduced her when she fell asleep.

He put up an eyebrow. "You know me?"

She nodded. "I know a lot more than you think. Could you lead me towards the kitchen?"

He nodded. "Sure Sakura."

He led her through the base. Sakura used her photographic memory to remember were to go. Itachi led her until she saw the kitchen. She turned and bowed slightly. "Arigato Itachi." And she went in.

"THE PRETTY FLOWER IS HERE AND AWAKE!" Sakura heard. She sensed someone come to grab her so she, at lightning speed, moved and pinned the person down. "Sorry! Let Tobi go! Tobi did nothing wrong! Tobi is a good boy!"

Sakura put up an eyebrow. She shrugged then let Tobi go.

"Yay! Sakura-chan let Tobi go!" Tobi said probably smiling through his mask

"Shut up un!"

Sakura turned to see Deidara sitting there.

Sakura looked at Tobi again. "You have a lollipop mask."

"Yes! Tobi does have a lollipop mask!"

Sakura put up an eyebrow. "Why does it have to be lollipop?"

"Well…uh…Tobi doesn't know."

Sakura shrugged then went to Deidara. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Deidara smiled. "Look in the fridge."

Sakura shrugged then went in the fridge. She took out the right ingredients for a Tuna salad sandwich.

"Sakura…..can you…?"

"I can make my own meals yes." She set to work. When she was done she had a finished Tuna salad sandwich done. She then, set to work on cleaning up.

"What is she doing?"

Sakura turned around to see a blue haired woman with an origami flower in her hair. "Hello."

She instantly got mad. "You two are making her clean up after your mess?"

"No they're not." Sakura said covering the rest of the tuna salad and putting it in a fridge. "I made myself something to eat."

Konan put up an eyebrow. "Really? You know how to cook?"

Sakura nodded. Then she got her sandwich and ate quickly.

"Sakura don't eat so fast un!" Deidara said.

Sakura sighed. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Why?"

"Well….some bullies at the orphanage decided that they didn't get enough food and started taking mine. So I have to eat fast or starve."

"Aw! Poor Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan needs a hug from Tobi!" Tobi tried to hug her but she disappeared in a Poof!

Sakura sighed at the door. "Don't do that again. I'm not…..used to hugs." She looked up. "Konan do you have a library here?"

She nodded. "Yes Sakura we do have a library." She took Sakura around the base and after about 15 minutes they arrived at a door and she opened it. On the other side was a huge room with books and scrolls. At one part of the room a man with a Venus flytrap and one part of him was white while the other was black. He had a book in his hand that looked suspiciously like a book about plants.

"Zetsu!" Konan said and he turned around.

"Hello** Konan**. I see Sakura **is awake**."

"Yes she is. I want you to help her find whatever she wants to read."

He nodded. "Sure **Konan**."

Sakura walked up to him. "So could you help me find a scroll?"

"Yes Sakura **what do you want**?"

"A scroll on the different types of plants you would use for healing and for poisons."

Zetsu's eyes got wide. "Don't you want a book with **less big words**?"

"No…I think I'll be ok."

Zetsu nodded then took her to a section of the room. "This is a small section with plants and **how to use them**."

Sakura gave a rare small smile. "Arigato Zetsu." She went up and took a small scroll and went to a chair in the room and started reading.

Later….

"Konan where is Sakura?" Pain asked walking through the halls with her.

"Oh she's in the library." Konan said smiling.

They went into the library to find Sakura reading a huge scroll. She looked up when the door opened. She gave a small smile (that will get less rare). "I really like your library. It has so many scrolls; I can study up to become a ninja and a medic nin in no time."

"You want to be a medic?"

Sakura nodded. "I've always wanted to be a ninja."

Pain nodded. "This makes it easier. Sakura we would like to train you."

Sakura gave a small smile then stood up. "I would love to be trained Leader-sama. Could I get my weapons?"

Pain put up an eyebrow. "You have practiced before?"

Sakura nodded. "Yep."

Pain nodded. "Then you can go."

Sakura gave a small smile. Then she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Pain looked at the spot she disappeared in surprise. _When did she learn that? She's only six….._

Sakura appeared in her room. She smiled to herself. She got her weapons including her blade. Then she ran down to find Pain waiting for her in the library.

He looked down at her weapons. "How long have you had those?"

"A few months."

He nodded. "I'll show you to the meeting room."

They walked through the hallways until they made it to the meeting room.

"Everyone, I decided we will train Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? So please review and give me ideas!<strong>


End file.
